Danny Phantom
Danny Phantom is an animated television series created by Nickelodeon which debuted April 2004. It is one of the network's superhero shows. The show involves a kid who was half human and half ghost, after a lab accident with his father's unpredictable "Fenton Portal". Butch Hartman, who also created The Fairly OddParents, created the show. Plot Danny Phantom centers on the life and adventures of Danny Fenton, an unpopular but good-natured 14-year-old boy attendingCasper High School in the small town of Amity Park. He lives with his eccentric ghost-hunting parents, Maddie and Jack, and his smart yet overbearing 16-year-old sister, Jazz (short for Jasmine). Upon pressure from Sam Manson, one of his best friends, he decides to explore the Ghost Portal that his parents had created in a failed attempt to bridge the real world and the Ghost Zone (the ghostly parallel universe of Earth). Once inside, Danny accidentally presses the "On" button (which his naïve parents failed to do), activating the Portal, which infuses his DNA with ectoplasm, transforming him into a half-ghost boy.[ Danny, who calls himself "Danny Phantom" in ghost form, quickly develops the ability to fly, become invisible, become intangible and his "overshadow" ability, which allows him to possess and control people, after first learning how to switch back and forth between his ghost and human forms. Over time he develops much stronger abilities; such as his Ghost Ray (a concentrated blast of kinetic energy he fires from is hand), his Ghostly Wail (an intensely powerful scream that knocks back anything caught in its path),telekinesis and even cryokinesis. Danny is initially frightened by his new abilities and has little control over them, but he soon learns to use them to protect his town from malevolent ghosts. After the defeat of a Lunch Lady Ghost in the first episode, Danny turns to the life of a superhero, using his powers to rid his hometown from the various ghosts that plague it, who are almost always brought into the world thanks to the sporadic random activation of the Fenton's Ghost Portal. Danny's two best friends, fun-loving technophile Tucker Foley and wealthy, goth-minded Samantha "Sam" Manson, support Danny and help him with his ghost-fighting. Danny's ghost form is a polarization of what he looked like when he entered the Ghost Portal. When he goes ghost, his black hair turns white, his blue eyes turn green and the white jumpsuit he was wearing during the accident is now in negative color, with the white areas of the suit becoming black and vice versa, and the black boots he was wearing fused into the suit and turned white. If Sam had not removed the Jack Fenton logo on Danny's jumpsuit before the accident, it would have been a permanent part of Danny's ghost form. In the second season, a ghost grants Sam's inadvertent wish that she and Danny had never met, and, in consequence, Danny loses his ghost powers, as Sam had been the one who had persuaded Danny to investigate the Portal in the first place, which then led to the accident. In the end Sam persuades Danny (now fully human) to regain his powers by reenacting the accident, this time wearing the jumpsuit with her newly designed "DP" logo on the chest, so that it appears when he goes ghost from then on. Characters Cast * David Kaufman as Danny Fenton, Danny Phantom * Colleen O'Shaughnessey as Jazz Fenton * Rob Paulsen as Jack Fenton * Kath Soucie as Maddie Fenton * Rickey D'Shon Collins as Tucker Foley *Grey DeLisle as Sam Manson *Ron Perlman as Mr. Lancer *S. Scott Bullock as Dash Baxter *Maria Canals Barrera as Paulina *Tara Strong as Star *James Sie as Kwan *Cree Summer as Valerie Gray Episodes All regular episodes are 30 minutes. DVD releases External links *''Danny Phantom'' at the de:Danny Phantom (Serie) nl:Danny Phantom Category:Nicktoons Category:Danny Phantom Category:Shows Category:Cancelled Shows Category:Science Fiction Category:Fantasy